One soul, two bodies
by malfoyslvt
Summary: Un jour, elle avait eu ce déclic. En cinquième année. Il était arrivé avec son air désinvolte, ses cheveux désormais légèrement décoiffés, un sourire narquois mais craquant sur les lèvres. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Tout ce qu'elle détestait, la méchanceté, noirceur en personne, l'attirait maintenant.
La rentrée commençait à peine à Poudlard. La grande salle était remplie depuis quelques minutes. Nous étions le 1er Septembre, et tout le monde était content de retrouver ces hauts plafonds, ces longs couloirs, ces escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ces innombrables tableaux et armures qui cachaient parfois de grands secrets.

Bien sur, certains auraient préférer rester chez eux, tandis que d'autres auraient donné tout leur or pour revenir encore plus tôt ici. Drago Malefoy ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Que pouvait-il préférer, entre un manoir géant avec pour seule compagnie sa mère effondrée, et un château rempli de gens impurs et dirigé par Dumbledore ?

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la quatrième année. Le Drago que tout le monde connaissait restait inchangé. Dans le train, heureux d'apprendre qu'il était préfet, il avait commencé à terroriser les premières années, et fait son entrée habituelle dans les compartiments de ces Gryffondor débiles.

Mais, pour une fois, il ne prit pas part à l'amusement et aux moqueries générales qui régnaient à la table des Serpentards. Il se sentait terriblement seul, en essayant de ne pas penser à Lucius et Narcissa qui devaient sûrement subir l'énervement du Seigneur des ténèbres.

« J'aurais bien besoin d'une compagnie féminine », pensa-t-il amèrement.

Oh, bien sur, il était plutôt beau garçon. Malgré la mauvaise réputation des Serpentards, il se doutait bien que s'il cherchait un peu, il trouverait bien une jeune femme prête à répondre à ses désirs.

Il y en avait bien une qui l'intéressait plus que les autres. Malheureusement, elle était intouchable, même physiquement parlant. Et surtout, impossible d'échanger plus de trois mots avec elle sans être pris de pulsions meurtrière.

Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand elle lui plaisait. Il s'était toujours dit, au fond de lui même, qu'elle était très jolie. Sans jamais l'avouer à personne, bien entendu. Elle avait vraiment commencé à éveiller un désir en lui lors du bal de Noël en quatrième année. Elle avait prouvé que, pour une fois, elle pouvait se montrer féminine et même avoir un semblant de classe, quelque chose de majestueux et séduisant, qui avait tapé dans l'oeil au Serpentard. Ce soir là, elle était magnifique.

Drago s'arracha à ses pensées en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours du choixpeau magique.

L'atmosphère avait changé depuis l'année précédente. Drago pouvait déceler une légère pointe de terreur, mêlée à l'excitation habituelle de la rentrée. Crabbe et Goyle, accompagnés de Zabini, s'inquiétaient légèrement du manque d'attention du jeune blond. Arrivé en cinquième année, avec Lord Voldemort tapi dans l'ombre, Drago Malefoy se devait d'être aussi arrogant et méchant que d'habitude.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione écoutaient attentivement le discours du choixpeau magique.

Le choixpeau estime qu'il est de son devoir de donner des avertissements à l'école lorsque la situation l'exige, informa le fantôme de Gryffondor à la fin du discours.

Hermione faisait travailler activement ses méninges, cherchant à déceler le message caché. Un mélange entre les maisons serait nécéssaire pour maintenir l'union ? Elle allait faire part de ses idées lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Théodore Nott. Non, finalement, un mélange entre les maisons, ce n'était pas si intéressant.

En remontant, elle dû s'occuper des premières années, sans espérer beaucoup d'aide de la part de Ron Weasley. Elle sentait déjà qu'il allait s'intéresser seulement aux atouts de sa nomination de préfet, tandis qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper des tâches les plus ennuyantes. Mais elle avait l'habitude, elle s'en plaignait souvent mais aimait les habitudes installées dans le trio.

Harry et Ron l'attendaient, avachis dans les fauteuils confortables. Ils étaient assis près de la cheminée, malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de feu ; comme tout les soirs d'hiver passés à parler de tout et de rien.

Cette fois ci, ils ramenèrent le sujet de Voldemort sur le tapis, comme tout les soirs depuis qu'ils avaient été réunis au 12, square Grimmaud.

« Je sais bien que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur pour nous, expliqua Harry. Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour Sirius, il est seul et je sais bien qu'il se sent inutile…

Harry, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sorte de chez lui. Tu as bien entendu la remarque de Malefoy dans le train…

Oui, ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux, renchérit Ron. En plus, Bellatrix connait certainement l'existence du quartier général, même si elle ne peut pas y entrer.

Justement, si il fait un pas dehors, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse tuer… »

La remarque de Malefoy sur le _chien_ trottait dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle et Harry se doutaient bien que c'était par rapport à Sirius, dès la seconde où ils l'avaient entendue. Elle avait envie d'en toucher un mot à Malefoy, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Et s'il révélait devant tout le monde l'identité du gros chien noir qui suivait Harry à la gare ?

Elle monta se coucher en même temps que ses deux meilleurs amis, les pensées remplies de doute et d'inquiétude. Elle n'était pas aussi proche de Sirius qu'Harry, mais elle était quand même attachée à lui d'une certaine manière, et elle savait que s'il venait à disparaitre, Harry en serait effondré.

Lorsqu'elle fut allongée dans son lit, avec un gros livre de sortilèges sur les jambes, elle ressentit une haine immense qui s'infiltra dans ses veines. La simple pensée de Voldemort ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là ; maintenant qu'elle imaginait le danger auquel s'était frotté le parrain d'Harry en l'accompagnant simplement à la gare la révoltait. Et surtout, le sourire narquois de Malefoy lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle s'endormit rapidement, en essayant de se concentrer sur ses cours du lendemain.

La particularité, cette année, de leur Lundi était qu'il commençait plutôt bien pour finir assez mal. Le matin, les Gryffondor avaient cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et de Métamorphose. L'après midi se révélait particulièrement agaçant : deux heures de potions, confinés dans les cachots avec Rogue et les Serpentards.

La matinée se passa relativement bien. Le trio fut très déçu de ne pas retrouver Hagrid, mais le professeur Gobe Planche à la place, devant la cabane de leur ami.

« Vous croyez qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu de sa mission ? interrogea Ron, attirant le regard de Lavande.

Ron ! chuchota nerveusement Hermione. Crie le la prochaine fois !

Du calme, du calme, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer, on est seulement à la première heure de cours… déclara Harry. Attendez quelques mois pour péter votre câble, plaisanta-t-il. »

Ainsi, le cours de Rogue commença silencieusement dans les cachots. Le professeur commença en faisant l'appel puis fit, comme tout les autres professeurs, un long discours ennuyeux sur les examens à la fin de l'année, s'attardant un moment sur les élèves en difficulté, ses yeux lançant des éclairs particulièrement à Harry et Neville.

Rogue décida de commencer le premier cours avec la préparation d'un filtre calmant. Les élèves durent faire des groupes de deux ; Harry et Ron se mirent ensembles et Hermione, face au regard peiné de Neville, décida de se mettre avec ce dernier.

« Non, non, Miss Granger, monsieur Potter, je ne crois pas que ce placement serait judicieux, décréta Rogue, avec son rictus familier collé aux lèvres. Je pense plutôt que monsieur Potter formera un duo avec Miss Parkinson, et Miss Granger avec Monsieur Malefoy. »

Harry parut prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante à son professeur, mais Hermione lui assena une pression sur l'avant bras, bien décidée à ne donner aucune raison au Maitre des Potions de retirer des points à leur maison. Elle alla donc s'assoir à côté de Malefoy d'un air résigné.

« Alors, Granger, on est séparée de son grand amour ? lui lança Drago. Enfin, j'ai remarqué le petit coup de main à Potter. Fais attention, sinon ton copain traitre à son sang va être jaloux. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et chercha la recette du philtre calmant dans son livre de potion. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver.

« Alors, la Miss-je-sais-tout a perdu sa langue ? » continua le blond.

Elle lui adressa un regard courroucé.

« Non, je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, Malefoy, mais je te conseillerais de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la tienne. »

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de se taire mais ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs tandis qu'il sortait des ingrédients de son sac.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans un silence quelque fois coupé par les petites remarques acerbes de Drago, auxquelles Hermione répondait sévèrement, essayant de réprimer la colère qui montait en elle. Au bout de la première heure, elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

À un moment, la jeune sorcière décida de se lever chercher d'autres ingrédients. Malheureusement - ou pas -, son voisin de table eut la même idée et, pendant une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre, la bouche d'Hermione se retrouvant contre le cou de Drago. Elle rougit et s'écarta en vitesse, tandis qu'il lança une remarque bien digne de lui.

« Eh, doucement, une sang de bourbe dans ton genre n'a pas à se frotter contre moi. »

Elle balbutia quelques insultes, alla chercher ses ingrédients et revint s'assoir en silence.

Ce rapprochement physique, qui dura juste le temps d'un instant, fit naitre une sensation nouvelle en la sorcière, qui eut les idées ailleurs le reste de la deuxième heure. Son voisin ne dit plus rien mais elle sentit qu'il était tout aussi retourné qu'elle.

Elle était étonnée et dégoutée d'elle même. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rapports physiques avec des garçons, mais quand même. Elle faisait souvent des câlins à Ron et Harry, elle ne perdait pas autant le contrôle à chaque fois. « Voyons, ça ne va plus, comment est-ce que Drago Malefoy a réussit à faire naitre du désir en moins ? ». Elle se gifla intérieurement suite à cette pensée. Du désir ? Et puis quoi encore.

Elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse à la sonnerie en s'écartant le plus possible de son voisin, puis rejoignit en vitesse ses amis.

Drago, quant à lui, était assez content de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur la jeune femme. Il garda les yeux fixés sur elle tout le long de leur remontée.


End file.
